Withered Flower
by Shadows of the Fan
Summary: Her clan murdered. The remain fight. Can she put up with so much hurt and fighting anymore? What happens when the very village who killed her people take her in and falls for a special uchiha... SasuxOC
1. Chapter 1

'_word'_ = thoughts

_**Word =Inner thoughts**_

Word= regular

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hey everybody! this is my new story Withered Flower. It's a SasukexOC story which man I get to pick who Sasuke falls in love with!<strong>

**Kakashi: I finally get company!**

**Me: If i own cosplay costumes does that mean I own Naruto?**

**Kakashi: the fact that you have MY costume, no.**

**Me: Damnit.**

* * *

><p>"What did I ever do to you?"<p>

"Come into this world!"

"Jack Ass, if I never came into this fucking shithole of a world, what makes you think you would've?"

And the punches flew. They were at it again. Back and forth. Back and forth. All I want is peace. Not once can the few remain of my clan, my family, sit down and talk. No. It's always fighting, seeing who's stronger than whom. I've just had enough of this, it's been happening ever since those damn Konohagakure Ninja came and killed off my clan and my whole village. I want revenge. No, I _need_ it but I shall wait because I am nothing more than a mere Genin.

"I can't stand you! Why couldn't you have died with the rest of the clan!"

"Remember how I save all _3_ of our asses that day? You should fucking grateful!"

'_That's it, I can't take this shit anymore!'_

I push all the chakra I can into my feet and dashed from the cave. T could hear Tsuyoi and Chimei chasing & calling after me. I didn't stop. I jumped from tree to tree, using all the chakra I can to get away from those two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I've-I've used too much chakra…" I pant to myself. I ease down a rock and fall on my side, too tired to sit up, too tires to do anything. I felt my eyes grow heavy and my consciousness drift away. At that moment, warning bells blared in my head that, one-two-three-four ninja were headed my way. I did the only thing I could do in my state: give in to whatever village shinobi they were.

"H-Help!" I yelled, though it wasn't a yell at all; it was nothing more than a mere whisper. But that's all it took.

"Team over here, I think I heard something!"

My vision grew blurry as 4 different colored blurs came to stand over me.

"Oi Ka-ka-Sensei, are we going to bring um.. her back to the village with us?" the orange blur _yelled._

"She's going out of consciousness, Sasuke pick her up and let head back to the village; berry picking will just have to wait." The green, silver, and navy blur ordered, completely ignoring the orange one, and pulled out a tiny red thing.

At that moment I lost all consciousness, but I swear I could have heard an annoyed 'Tch'…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (* One week later*)

"Oi Baa-Chan, is she going to wake up soon?"

'_I know that voice… it belongs to that orange blur…'_

"I don't know Naruto; I'm a medic-nin, I can't tell the future."

Without moving, I could feel that I was laying on something soft, I must be in a bed of some sort.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp, agonizing pain go though my foot that made me shot up from bed into sitting position. Looking around the florescent lit room, I took in fast deep breathes like I just ran around the damn world.

"Hey Baa-Chan I got her to-" the orange suited boy didn't even finish his sentence, because a irritated, busty woman flicked him in the forehead-with the protector on!- and sent the poor boy through the wall and _3 other_ hospital rooms! With her finger!

A soft 'Whoa' was all I could manage from my cracked voice.

"Here, drink this." A girl with –pink!- hair smiled at me.

'_Well I have white hair, so I guess we're even.'_

"I think it's about time we introduce ourselves." A man with silver hair said as he put a tiny red book into his pouch. I bring my eyes up to his face to see a mask that covered his nose and mouth; his head band that covered his left eye.

'_Wow he actually looks kinda cool.'_

I didn't even notice my eyes turn into slits as I peered at the supposal, 5 ninja in the room, Konoha ninja at that.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake, I'm a Konoha Jounin. I don't really like anything, I don't really dislike anything either. My hobbies… I have many hobbies… And **no** I'm **not old** I'm actually 25, this is just my natural hair color like Sakura." the one eyed man smiled under his mask and stalked toward the window.

'_Sneaky and strict. Father Type.'_

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno, and sadly I'm just a Genin. I like Dangos, training, and alone time with Sasu- *Ahem* I mean alone time _away_ from my team members. What I don't like are people who pick on my friends." The girl with pink hair, green eyes, and a red kimono beamed at me.

"The name's Sasuke Uchiha." I dragged my head to a dark corner of the room. There was a pale, a handsome looking boy, with spiky black(w/ blue tint) hair leaning against the wall. His eyes, a soulless black which only added mysteriousness to his attractive features.

' _I __**don't**__ like some cheap-shot show off __**–HOT-**__ guy I don't even __**–HOT-**__ know, Tch __**–HOT-**__ he's okay… I guess…'_

His eyes met mine and we stayed that way, staring at each other until a loud groan came from the hole in the wall.

"Baa-Chan I swear I'll-"

Kakashi cleared his throat extra loud. "Naruto why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Oh yeah!" Naruto jumped out of the hole and scrambled to my bed side. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm only a genin now, but just you wait white-haired-girl-Chan, I'll be the greatest Hokage ever! Other than that I love Ichiraku ramen, and I absolutely _**hate**_ it when people **underestimate** me…." Naruto said the last sentence with such venom I swear he could have been an orange cobra.

And I'm Tsunade, the 5th Hokage." The busty blonde smirked. "now child can you please tell us your name, where you came from, anything?"

I took one last gulp of my water before Sakura took it from me. Well here it goes.

"Um.. well my name is Kareta Obuteh, from a small village hidden in the bamboo…" I flash my white eyes over to Tsunade to see her tense and a cold sweat run down her face.

"You said your from the Obuteh clan… the clan that specializes in ice/snow jutsu.. The clan with _that_ Kekkei Genkai?" the Hokage whispered.

"Yes sadly I'm only left of it.. *ahem* I am a mere Genin, but don't think small of me. I'm 13 years old; as you can see I have snow white hair and eyes. Yes it is my natural color. I have mastered my Kekkei Genkai; also I would like to improve my Taijutsu and medical skills. Also… I would like to restart here…. With a new family…" I finish in a low tone.

"Hn. Very well then-"

"Hokage-sama… I have a request."

"Yes Kakashi?"

"Would it be okay if I adopted the girl… I mean if it's okay with her.."

"Is it okay with you, Kareta?"

I close my eyes thinking of what I really want. "Yes."

"Very well then, Kakashi you are now the legal guardian of Kareta Obuteh, when I get to my office I'll fill out the papers. Since Inochi has checked her already and she's clear, Kakashi Hatake!"

I watched my father-to-be straighten. "Hai!"

"I want you to take Kareta under your training; soon I'll take her under my wing with Sakura." The busty woman boomed before climbing out of the hole and marching away.

"Well, since it's too late to train how about you 3 show your new teammate around the village, maybe take her out for some ramen, then bring her to my house so she can settle in. In the morning we can kick it off from there. Later." With a lazy hand wave, Kakashi was gone in a poof of smoke.

And so my life begins…..

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I think I did a pretty good job.<strong>

**Kakashi: ^.^**

**Me: haha R&R!**


	2. Family

**Me: My, my it's been a while right Kakashi-kun?**

**Kakashi: Hum-dee-dum *reads porn***

**Me: *anime pulse* ugh I do not own Naruto or and cosplay ideas ^w^**

* * *

><p>"Okay here's the deal, <em>I'll<em> take Kareta-Chan and you two can go argue or whatever; Naruto just don't hurt Sasuke-kun!"

"Sure Sak- Hey wait a minute!" Naruto stopped in the middle of the street and turned around to give Sakura squinted eyes and an accusing finger. "Sakura-Chan, it's not cool for you to take white-haired-girl-Chan and have fun without us, Dattebayo!"

"Her name is Kareta Hatake you dobe, but even so he is right Sakura." Sasuke sighed.

'_I'm surprised he even remembered my name'_ I huff in my head.

Sasuke was examining me like I was a precious artifact in an ancient museum. That's when the group of 3 started to argue amongst each other, not even remembering that I was with them.

"How about we leave these guys to settle their issues and you come with me?" I jumped in surprise as I look up to see Kakashi's single eye peering down at me.

'_Just what is he hiding under all that stuff!'_

I gave a slight nod and Kakashi got a gleam in his eye.

"How about we build up our trust?"

Before I could respond, Kakashi picked me up and threw me on his back. He jumped on a nearby roof top and sprinted off toward a red tower, known as the Hokage's Mansion.

"So Ka-"

"You can call me Oto-san, if you wish." Kakashi tightened his grip around my ankles.

"Okay, um _Oto-san_ where are we going exactly?"

"To the Hokage's Mansion to retrieve your adoption papers and to get you registered as a genin so that you're eligible to be on my tem." Kakashi said. I could hear the smile in his voice. I was so excited to be accepted in the village I hated the most, I totally forgot about my revenge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shizune how the hell do you expect me to find a way to heal that Gai-look-a-like without any damn Sake!" A voice boomed down the hallway.

"Well there's a medical library down the way, an-"

"Are you getting _**SMART**_ with me? Now go and get me my damned Sake!" the Godaime roared. Not a second later, a lady with short, black hair, supposally Shizune, scrambled out the door dropping a few papers; ran right by us in a flash.

I looked at Kakashi questioningly and all he did was shrug his shoulders and continued his waling.

"Ah Kakashi and Kareta; here I was thinking that you two would be late."

Kakashi and I bow before the blonde Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, you can give her the shinobi test to become a genin on your own, can't you?" Kakashi asked while eying the window.

"Um, oh yes I'll be fine. Here are the adoption papers, you are dismissed Kakashi."

Kakashi bowed, ruffled my hair, and jumped out the window.

"Okay then Miss Hatake shall we begin?"

I gave a low sigh and began to make some hand signs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sit on my apartment floor, pre-packing, when I heard a light tap on my window.

"Nuisance" I mutter, not even bothering to turn around to see who was at my window.

"You should be more polite to your guest you know Sasuke…"

I turn my head to glare at Kakashi, who was leaning against the wall next to the now open window.

"What do you want Kakashi?" I ask in a low tone. The silver haired man only shrugged and eyed my pack.

"I don't remember us receiving a mission. So are you spending the night over Naruto's or something?"

I didn't respond.

"Sasuke I know what you're planning, I just don't know when. And I know I can't stop you, but I ask you to postpone it for a while okay?"

"Why the hell should I listen to you?" I growl.

"I'm not telling you to do anything, I'm just suggesting that you stay a few more months, Yah' know to get to know your little friend some more…" Kakashi lazily lifted his eye to meet my shocked face.

'_How the hell did he know?'_

"You can't hide it Sasuke, everyone sees how you two stare at each other. You shouldn't hide the fact that you like my daughter." Kakashi narrowed his eye at me and place a leg out the window. "At least get to know her well enough now, so that when you leave the village she'll have a reason for wanting to kill you."

I snap my head toward the window the window to see that Kakashi was gone. Beads of sweat were rolling down my face and my eyes were wide in shock.

'_How the hell did he know all that and why does he want me to stay… for Kareta's sake?'_

I shake my head rapidly hoping to get rid of my annoying thoughts, as I take off my headband and plop on my Uchiha crest sheets, hoping to get some sleep after that dreadful day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And then she gave me my very own headband, also she said that they were out of blue material so she had to use black." I cheered. Kakashi tilted his head and eye creased at me.

"We haven't even spent a full day together and I'm already proud of you Kareta." Kakashi pulled a key out of his pocket and proceeded to open the door to a rather large apartment. He took off his shinobi sandals and then he took my raggedy everyday shoes off my feet and threw them in the trash.

"You won't be needing those anymore." He smiled under his mask as he reached into a shopping bag and pulled out two small pairs of shoes. One pair of black shinobi sandals. The other pair was white, everyday flats.

"Agriato Kakashi!" I covered my mouth and cleared my throat. "I-I mean Oto-san." Kakashi chuckled and motioned for me to follow him as he gave me a tour of the apartment. We padded across the living room to a hall way that split into two directions with one door in the middle.

"That's the bathroom, sadly I only have one but we should be fine." Kakashi said pointing to the door in the middle then taking a left. "And here's your room." He opened the door and stepped aside to revile a room similar to mine back in my old home.

"We tried to make it look like your old room as much as possible." Kakashi sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

'_I need to get a grip on my emotions; I can't get all teary eyed because of all this._

I turn around and see Kakashi lay out a white and black outfit, twin swords , and a navy sun dress on my bed. I tried to swallow my tears but there was a stupid lump in the way.

"-Is this for me?" my cracked voice whispered. Kakashi pulled me over to him and we both sat on the bed.

"From this day on, we are_ family _okay?" I slowly nod. "Good now go try on your outfit; I bought 5 pairs of them and the sundress, well Shizune picked them out I just paid for them and Oh….. um… you can, uh, put your undergarments wherever you please." Kakashi blushed lightly as he pushed a bag away from him. I giggled and raced to the bathroom. When I came out I twirled and modeled for Kakashi in my new ninja attire. **(A/N: I'm not good at describing things so I'll just tell you what to picture. It's Karin's outfit with black stockings and shoes, black short shorts, white shirt, that's sleeves are cut off at the elbow, bellow bottom part and all ^_^. Black fingerless gloves =, like Kakashi's but black, navy kunai pouch, tan pouch over butt thing and the protector on the forehead XD [I saw it in a cosplay picture] )**

"Its looks very nice on you." Kakashi beamed. He let out a tiny gasp as I wrap my arms around his waist and snuggle my face into his chest and let all my worries of vengeance drain away.

"Thank you. Oto-san"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: AWWWWWWWWW Kakashi-kun! ^w^<strong>

**Kakashi: *blows nose* so beautiful! ;w;**

**Me: you sound like Gai ._.**

**Gai somebody call this handsome devil?**

**Me: R&R please T-T**


	3. The Spar

**Me: It's been a while since I updated…. I guess it's because me and Kakashi have be-**

**Kakashi: *covers her mouth* Shhhhhhhhhh**

**Me: Mgmhmnmmgmhmhm! Hn….**

**Kakashi: She said Naruto isn't hers' or my ass would have been dead by now, and to find her some exploding kunais. ^-^ enjoy! *walks away carrying Her***

**Me: Hmnp!**

* * *

><p>"Oi, Kareta nee-chan its time to wake up!" a soft voice called to me. I shifted in my bed and plopped the pillow over my head to block out some sunlight.<p>

"Mnnghnnmghn!" I mumble. I absolutely **hate** mornings.

"Come on now, Sasuke and Naruto are waiting for us by the bridge, plus I got us some Dangos!" Sakura cheered, skipping out my room. I shuffled out of bed toward the bathroom. Once I had freshened up, I went to my room to get dressed in my shinobi attire. I sat at my dresser and picked up a brush and a black ribbon. When I finally got all my hair up I tied it in a pony tail with the ribbon. I used a comb to make two side bangs (like Sasuke's) to frame my face after I tied my headband around my head. I tapped the metal plate on my forehead and smirked. I put my navy blue kunai pouch on my right thigh and my larger tan pouch on the belt on top of my butt. I grabbed my twin swords and put them in their portable cases on my back. I slipped on my gloves and padded toward the kitchen where I saw Sakura with a small box of Dangos. As we sat and ate, Sakura told me of all the other genin and their sensei's'. As soon as I finished slipping into my shoes, I hear a door open and out came Kakashi ruffling his spiky hair and a small white shirt on his arm.

"Leaving so soon?" He yawned stretching his arms. Sakura fell anime style mumbling about over sleeping senseis.

"Before you go, here put this on under your shirt, don't worry it won't cover your belly button." Kakashi chuckled as he threw me a white cropped shirt with a mask attached.

After scattering to the bathroom and putting on the undershirt, I zipped up my over shirt and pull my mask over my nose and look closely at myself in the mirror. Except the girl didn't look like me; she looked like the girl version of Kakashi, well minus the white eyes and if you added a Sharingan and a scar. I broke out of my gaze when I heard Sakura yelling at Kakashi. I looked in the mirror one last time before I dashed out the bathroom to the living room, grabbed a fuming Sakura by the arm, and dashed out the door and down 4 flights of stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Finally, Kareta and Sakura-Chan are here!" Naruto cheered as he ran over the bridge to greet Sakura and me with tight bears hugs. I couldn't help but giggle at Naruto's facial expression as he stared at my face.

"Geez, how much more are you going to look like Kaka-sensei, Dattebayo?" Naruto rested my feet on the ground and lead me over to Sasuke, Sakura and 4 other ninja, supposally another team.

Kareta nee-Chan this is Neji Hyuga," Sakura said as she pointed to a cute boy with long dark brown hair in a low ponytail, and solid white orbs. "Next is Tenten." Tenten has big brown eyes and brown hair in two neat buns. She smiled at me so it was only natural to smile back… right?

"I am Rock Lee! But beautiful white-hair-girl-Chan you can call me Lee!" A boy with a bowl shaped hair cut, big eyes, and a skin tight green jump suit beamed at me. He wasn't ugly, he's just… different…. In a good way…

"And I'm Might Gai!" At the site of him I fell hard anime style on my back, not even wanting to know why those two look exactly the same.

"Say you look kinda like Kakashi, except you have longer hair and white eyes." Gai gave me thumbs up "and of course the fact that you're a girl." Gai said analyzing me. I felt a soft firm hand grab my forearm and tugged me away from Gai sensei.

"Kareta-Chan, let's go spar." Everyone then stopped what they were doing and stared at Sasuke with _'What the fuck' _written all over their faces.

"Sasuke Uchiha added a suffix to someone's name?" Naruto gasped.

"He doesn't even call Kakashi, _'Kakashi Sensei'_." Sakura covered her mouth, eyes wide.

Sasuke immediately let go of my arm and stalked off mumbling to Naruto to come spar with him instead.

"That was quite a show." Kakashi's voice rang through the silence, making Sakura, Lee, Neji, Tenten, and me jump slightly. Gai wasn't fazed by the least. "Okay guys you can go train if you wish." Kakashi said jumping off the railing.

Tenten smirked twirling a kunai on her index finger. "Okay how about me and Sakura vs. you and Lee?"

"Let's go." Neji replied and the 4 dashed off toward a nearby training ground.

"Kareta today you will be training with me and Gai, well mostly Gai to work on your Taijutsu and speed. After a few years or so you should probably be as fast as Lee and your Taijutsu should level out to his if you focus and train enough." Kakashi explained from behind his porn-on-paper as he led the 3 of us to the village gates.

"How fast _is_ Lee?" I ponder out loud.

"Faster than the Sharingan can follow." Kakashi said pulling out a small video camera and a video was starting to play. Lee was standing on a pair of hands with weights in both hands. He let go of the weights and when they hit the ground, two large creators formed.

"Whoa" I sighed softly as lee started attacking a incredibly cute red headed (**Whoop Gaara-kun 3**) boy with speed and forces no one and I mean **NO ONE** could follow. When it ended my eyes were wide and glassy as I stared up at Gai.

"Gai sensei, can you do that too?" I exclaimed and bit my lip underneath my mask to contain myself from jumping around.

"Of course I can! In fact I can do _much_ more than what Lee did. And if you want to be like us too, then put these on your legs and let's get started!" Gai grinned as he handed me leg weights like what Lee had on. As soon as I got a grip on them, I automatically fell to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi rushed to my aid, but I pushed him away.

"No Oto-san, I need to do this on my own." I grunted sternly as I struggled to put on the weights. It took all the might in me to get up, but I finally did.

XXXX***4 hours later after jogging around the whole fucking village** **twice!***XXXX

""you'll be sparing Naruto now." Kakashi said eying my new group of friends as they emerged from a training area.

"Alright! I'm the first to spar her! This day just gets better and better, Dattebayo!" Naruto jumped in the air. Sasuke calmly walked past Naruto and up to Kakashi to whisper something in his ear that made Kakashi squint his lone eye at him.

"On second thought Sasuke will spar her instead." Kakashi huffed dragging a whining Naruto while everyone but me and Sasuke left the field into the trees.

Sasuke grabbed a kunai from his pouch and got into a fighting stance. "Just because you're a girl that doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." He cockily smirked. I let out an annoyed 'Tch' and folded my arms under my newly forming breast and threw my chin in the air.

'_I guess I can't hold back on this cocky dip shit. I'll use the Jutsu my biological Oto-san made just for me then.'_ I sigh in my head and pulled out a kunai and got in a fighting stance that would most likely fit this battle. With the weights still on my legs I knew that close combat and Taijutsu were at my weakest point.

"I'm warning you now Sasuke, _don't_ underestimate me." I said softly but sternly as I closed my eyes. Sasuke took this time to strike. I heard him jump back as he threw his kunai at me. I quickly deflected it by throwing my kunai at his and sent both into a nearby tree; perfectly side by side not an inch off from each other as I opened my eyes to see that Sasuke disappeared.

"Hn, so that's how you wanna play Sasuke-_kun_" I taunted evilly. I was really starting to get into this fight. I took a deep breath and straightened my poster. I started to do hand signs as fast as I could without messing up.

'_Snow style: Snow Fall Justu!'_ I shouted in my head and lifted my arms over my head as the blue sky turned a dark red with black thick clouds all around. When enough clouds had gathered I dropped my arms and slightly heavy snow started to fall. The heavier the snow the more ninja there was in a certain area. I use my chakra that's in the snow to find Sasuke.

'_There you are you cocky bastard!' _I smirk under my mask as I turn my head to bushes a few yards off. I quickly made the hand signs I made before, just backwards. Just before I was about to raise my arms over my head, multiple fireballs came out of the bushes Sasuke was in. I tried my best to doge them with the weights on my legs but not before a flame grazed my skin, burning me, but not enough to keep me from using my arm. Sasuke then came at me with a kunai in his hand. With his free hand, he pulled out some shuriken and threw them at me.

I quickly moved my arms over my face as the shuriken scratched and at least two stayed in my arm. I took this time to raise my arms. The snow immediately froze in mid-fall and started to join together and formed thick sharp ice needles. I threw my arms down in rage as uncountable ice needle fell from the sky, piercing everything, well except me of course. Sasuke dodged as much as he could but still ended up with a few in him.

Something deep inside me ached to see Sasuke in pain and without even thinking I stopped my jutsu. I could hear Naruto yelling that I almost had him. I pulled a sword off my back and charged toward Sasuke, determined not to lose this fight, as he charged toward me with a kunai. We fought for another hour (**adding up to about 3**) metal clinking against metal neither of us caving in. that's when I came up with an idea. I lifted a weight covered leg on Sasuke's chest the best I could, slightly startled, Sasuke and I both fell to the ground with me on top of him. I knocked the kunai out of his hand as I placed my right knee in-between his legs, close to his crotch. Using my weighted left leg, I kept his right leg down, as my left arm pinned down his torso; my right, holding my sword across his neck. Both of us lay there on the snow covered ground, eyes locked. But not with rage, but with concern as if we were seeing if each other were okay with our eyes. I rested my headband covered forehead on his and closed my eyes, but not putting down my guard. I smirked mockingly under my slightly torn mask.

"I win, Sasuke-_kun_…"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: that was SO Sexy! Kakashi-kun can <strong>_**we**_** do that pose but switch positions? ;)**

**Kakashi: *Faints***

**Me: D; Where's Gaara-kun when you need him! Anyway while I go dress up Kaka-kun you guys can Favorite and review! XD Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Wow sorry for the wait! *raps* uh uh uh!**

**Kakashi: please stop….**

**Me: aw is someone mad?**

**Kakashi I have ****no**** screen time! ;~;**

**Me: I don't own Naruto but I do own Kareta! Enjoy! XD**

It feels like we've been in the same position for hours, but in reality only a few minutes have past.

"Um, I'll s-see you later S-Sasuke..." I stutter as I put my sword away and started to crawl off Sasuke, but firm hands held my waist tight. A blush quickly covered my face. "S-Sas-"

"Let me congratulate you by taking you out to dinner." Sasuke whispered in my ear.

"But I promised Naruto and Sakura I would go eat some ramen with them." I whispered back as I moved my face away from his narrowing eyes. Sasuke tightened his grip on my waist as Naruto jumped down from the trees followed by the rest of the genin. Sasuke sat up still with an emotionless mask he never takes off, and scooted me to the side like I was a flimsy piece of paper. He stood up, dusted off his shorts, and reached his hand down to me. I grabbed it and pulled myself up.

"Naruto, I'm taking Kareta out, so just bug off for the night." Sasuke said. He tucked his hands in his pockets and started to walk away. I sent Naruto an apologetic look and jogged to catch up to Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"So um, what's your favorite food?" I asked in the awkward silence as Sasuke and I walked down the Konoha dirt road.

"Tomatoes... and you?" Sasuke replied in a bored tone.

"Oh me, well uh, I don't know exactly. I've tasted tomatoes before though and they were good, so I guess tomatoes?" I blabbed.

Sasuke turned and opened the door to a restaurant called the BBQ Grill.

"Well aren't you going to go in?" Sasuke asked slightly annoyed. I scrambled inside when I realized he was holding the door for me.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here are your meats and your side of rice and chopped tomatoes. You two have a nice date." The blonde waitress placed our food on the table and walked away. Sasuke started to place some meat on the grill when a loud squeal came from the booth next to us, making Sasuke cringe and a piece of meat flew out of his chopsticks and onto the bridge of my nose.

"A date! A DATE! Who's on a date, I gotta see! Move your ass out of the way already Asuma sensei!"

I lean my head out the booth to look beyond an irritated Sasuke to see a Jounin with a fuzzy beard on the floor glaring at a girl with blonde hair and a huge grin on her face.

'_Okay, I know _he's_ Asuma, but Sakura didn't tell me about her…'_

"Hi, I'm Ino Yamanaka! And you are?" Ino took a seat next to me, oblivious to Sasuke across from us.

"I'm Kareta O- Hatake." I corrected myself. I watched Ino's face turn from happy to confused.

"I don't remember forehead's sensei having any kids…" she pondered.

"Oh I forgot to tell you guys didn't I?" Asuma chuckled standing at the front of our booth with two other boys supposally Shikamaru and Choji, behind him. "Kakashi adopted her when they rescued her on a mission." Asuma moved his eyes from Sasuke and then to me. "But I didn't think he would make you into a miniature him." He half chuckled half sighed while pointing to my mask and gloves.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara. I'm pretty sure Sakura filled you in on all the genin and their sensei's but everyone knows she's a drag." Shikamaru groaned offering a hand to me as I took his and slightly shook it. Sakura was right: Shikamaru was cute… in his own way.

"And I'm Choji Akimichi!" Choji beamed at me.

"Hi." I said shyly and held out my hand. Choji grabbed it and pulled me into a big hug.

"If this greeting fest is over, come on Kareta…" Sasuke got up with two bentos in his hand and put some money on the table.

"Whoa! _You're_ on a _date_ with _my_ Sasuke-kun!" Ino bellowed, drawing attention to our little group.

"No it's not like that-"I was cut off from my explanation by Sasuke as he dragged me out the door.

XXXXXXXXX

Sasuke pulled me all the way back to Kakashi's house. He released me from his grip when we were outside the door to the apartment.

"What the hell was that for?" I cried rubbing my forearm where the shuriken had stuck me earlier.

"Sorry." He muttered quietly as he took my tattered glove off and held my hand. "Where you mad about what Ino said… about us on a date?" he looked into my puzzled eyes with his emotionless ones.

"No, why?" I ask shyly as I turned my head hoping to hide the blush creeping past my mask. Sasuke moved a finger to the rim of my mask and tugged it down. Before I could blink Sasuke's lips were on mine; he didn't do anything, he just kept them there, his on mine. When Sasuke pulled back after a good 3 minutes, I didn't even realize he said bye and left until Kakashi came outside, pulled up my mask, and asked me what the hell I was doing standing there.

XXXXXXXXXXXX *1 week later*

"Rock…*pant* Lee…, I finished running 400 laps around the _entire_ village." I gasp for breath.

"With the weights on?" Lee questioned and raised a bushy brow.

"I always keep them on no matter what!" I recite my training motto. "Um Lee, where's Gai sensei anyway?"

"I don't know Kareta-Chan… all the Jounin seem to be missing along with the upper rank Chunin…" Lee scratched his head.

Just then a bird circled around us seven times signaling that the Hokage has summoned my team. **(A/N:Okay. Sorry if I'm wrong about that's part!)**

"See you later Lee!" I gave him a hug and dashed out the training field.

XXXXX

"Man, I don't see Grandma or Kakashi sensei anywhere!" Naruto cried.

"Oh would you shut your trap already Naruto?" Tsunade walked into the room and took a seat behind the desk with Shizune by her side.

"Lady Hokage, where's Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked.

'_I haven't seen him all day either; I only found a note on my door this morning saying that I was training with Lee today.'_ I think in my head as I sweat drop.

"Our forces are stretched thin, so all of our Jounin are busy on other missions. So you guys will be doing this one on your own." Tsunade sighed. "It's a B rank escort mission. It might turn into an A rank if you run into trouble."

"So… who do we escort?" Sasuke spoke up. I looked over at him and moved my eyes back to the Hokage when our eyes met.

"I dunno'…" She replied.

"What do you mean you don't know Grandma?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Let me explain." Tsunade sighed. Again.

**XXXX (Sorry I'm too lazy to write it out you guys watched the filler right?)XXXX**

"Hey Sakura, Kareta, you hungry at all?" Naruto groaned with a dull look on his face. We're on our way to the land of tea with Sasuke in the lead of our group.

"Yeah, I guess…" Sakura said, I just nodded in agreement.

"Yes! Lunch break!" Naruto yelled and ran straight to the nearest tea house.

"What a dobe…" Sasuke muttered making me and Sakura giggle.

"What would you young people like?" the owner asked us while she gave us our tea.

"Sweat bean soup!" Naruto cheered.

"I would like some Dangos please." Sakura said.

"Me too." I smiled at the old lady even though she couldn't see it.

"Just rice will be fine." Sasuke sighed.

"With a side of tomatoes!" I added in quickly, as Sasuke shot me daggers and I shot them right back. Naruto and Sakura sat on a bench and me and Sasuke on the other. Me and Sakura both on the outside. "Sasuke you're so plain" I nagged, nudged him with my elbow which he gladly returned.

"I'll be right back." The old lady smiled and left.

"Now only if we get some fighting in, Dattebayo!" Naruto practically bounced with joy.

"Naruto don't even think about starting trouble." Sakura nagged.

I was so busy cleaning dirt off the metal plate on my gloves I didn't even notice a boy walk up to our table.

"Look at you guys just sitting around, how can you call yourselves ninja?" the mysterious boy questioned Naruto's ranting.

"Hey, what'd you say?" Naruto barked. Sasuke only glared at him.

"Tch," the boy said and turned his attention toward me and Sakura. "Hey where did you two cuties come from? I didn't see you two sitting here." He smirked, making us blush lightly.

"Um… thank you…" we say shyly at the same time.

"I'm Idate** (Ah-da-tay) **Morino and what do they call you fine ladies?" Idate flirted, ignoring Naruto's threats. "Oh, Sakura and Kareta hmmm? I guessing pinky is Sakura and you must be the withered flower, am I right?" Idate place his index finger under my masked chin. I heard a low growl come from Sasuke.

"So since faith has brought us together, let's talk about our future." Idate chewed on his stick.

"O-our future? What future!" I blush.

"Oh you know, when you give up being a ninja and run away with me." He winked.

I hear a snap and I move my eyes over to see that Sasuke broke the edge of the table off.

"Don't you dare talk to Kareta-Chan like that buster!" Naruto lunged at him only to be held back by Sakura.

"Relax kid I was just joking. But I wasn't joking about giving up being a ninja, it's pointless." Idate glared at Naruto. "You guys should just go back where you came from."

"Why you punk!" Naruto growled.

"Naruto, calm down. I said not to start anything." Sakura demanded.

"Just listen to someone for once and ignore the punk." Sasuke turned his head away from the scene.

"Yeah Naruto-kun…" I added softly

"You guys can say what you want, but nobody mocks my ninja pride- huh?" Naruto stopped his ranting questionably, making us look around. Idate was gone.

XXXXXXXXX

"I don't know what this kids training had been, but he's incredibly fast." Sasuke said in disbelief.

"Who cares, he's dead when I catch up to him, pulling a stunt like that, giving us his bill… this jackass…" Naruto muttered in rage as we all ran at top speed to catch up with Idate.

"Over there!" Naruto yelled and jumped through some bushes followed by me, Sakura and Sasuke.

"With all the speed in the world it won't do me any good if I don't watch where I'm going!" Idate muttered flipping off the branch he landed on.

"Ha, serves you right!" Naruto laughed from the tree branch me and him where standing on. Idate backed away slowly.

"You've got a lot of nerve, and you think you'll get away with it?" Sasuke spat. Him and sakura on another tree branch.

Idate gritted his teeth. "I'm sorry! I couldn't pay the bill! All my money had been stolen! And then you guys came… I shouldn't have done it but I didn't know what else to do…" Idate groaned on the forest floor.

"You mean all of your money is gone?" Sakura asked as we jumped down from the trees.

"Idate, why didn't you say that in the first place?" I sigh while placing my hand on his back. Out of now where, something small fell on Naruto's head from a tree.

"Huh, what's this?" Naruto bent to pick up the item but Idate quickly snatched it up and jumped up from his spot on the floor.

"This belongs to me and me alone!" Idate tucked the item in his robe and moved his hands down to his leg warmers. With a click he removed them and held on in each hand. My eyes widened.

"Guys-" I started, only to be cut off by Idate.

"On your mark…"

"Wait!"

"Get set…"

"Don't, please let's just be friends!"

"GO!" Idate dropped the leg weights with a loud boom as a large cloud of dust blocked our vision.

"Leg weights?" Everyone said at once and turned to look at me, but I was too busy trying to sprint ahead since I couldn't really run that well with mine on. Idate's were at least 100 pounds less than mine and 200 pounds less than Lee's but they still caused some damage to the earth.

"Come on guys! We have to catch him!" Sakura yelled and they all dashed off.

"This kids asking for it…" Sasuke said in a plain, agrivated tone. He slowed down and looked back at me. "You guys go ahead, I'll stay back with Kareta."

"Hai!" Sakura and Naruto said and dashed off after Idate.

"You know I can handle myself just fine Sasuke." I pout pushing away his helping hands.

Sasuke _chuckled with_ a _tiny_ smirk on his face. He looked at me with his emotionless eyes, no matter what others claim him to be, he'll always be cute to me. _Always._

"I've never really done this before but… will you be my girlfriend?"

**Me: AW! They end up having lots of babies! And Kakashi ends up being a Grandpa! The End! XD**

**Kakashi: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! You will continue this and make her HATE him you hear me HATE with passion!**

**Me: aw come on Kakashi can't we just end it here and call it a story? I mean Naruto and Sakura will be the Uncle and Aunt (not married) and Tsunade and Shizune will be the god mothers of the babies. And Itachi will live forever and be the best Uncle ever!**

**Kakashi: … What kind of fucked up ending is that? Now go and finish this damn story before I put a chidori through your skull!**

**Me: Yes master! ;S**

**Kakashi: please R&R! XD (k():}D [K is for KARio! My Mario face XD]**


	5. Final Chapter: Saying Goodbye to Love

**Me: I just want to thank ALL of you who stuck with this story (even though you DIDN'T review which made me **_**very **_**sad) this is the last Chapter of my story: **_**Withered Flower**_**! I WILL make an Epilogue but because I'm selfish like that I at least want like 20 reviews… I mean come on I want to know what you guys think of it! Also I WILL make a sequel because I think it's unfair that she came in toward the end so I'm going to... Yeah do all that good stuff! WARNING Sasuke will be OOC in this chapter a little... I suppose. I'm not sure if I made it sad or not idk REVIEW and tell me! -_- I really hope you enjoy this story as much as I did! Just to let you know that Justu she used in I think chapter 2 or 3 **_**wasn't**_** her Kekkei Genkai. Also in this chapter she **_**doesn't**_** wear her shinobi attire instead she wears her navy sundress, a Navy mask and that's it( and something else but you'll see later on.) I am currently fine-tuning the Kekkei Genkai I made for her it **_**might**_** make her sound like a Mary-sue (whatever the fuck that is) or not! I fast forward the whole mission in the Tea thing because I wanted to get to the good stuff I mean who cares about fillers? Anyway a few words from Kakashi!**

**Kakashi: Oh, the story's over already? I wouldn't have known since I got **_**NO**_** fucking screen time!*stomps away* See you in the sequel!**

**Me: D; but Kakashi! Um I don't own Naruto but I do own our wonderful Kareta-Chan! Please enjoy! [S/N:**_** The song for this Chapter is Sekiranun Graffiti by: Hatsune Miku! I suggest you replay this song throughout the story! ]**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's been 2 days since we returned from our mission in the Land of Tea. It was so intense, and for my first mission too! The part that troubled me the most was when Sasuke got injured, ever since then he's been so distant with us. Every once in a while, on our way back to the village, he would glimpse at me or send deadly daggers toward Naruto. But alas we're back in the Village all fresh and new like the mission never happened; walking down the dirt road toward the hospital to see Sasu-Kun. Dressed in my Navy sundress and white ballet flats, my snow white hair let down to flow at my waist; Naruto, sakura, and I waltz our way into the Konoha hospital.<strong>_

"Why hello you 3, you must be here to see Sasuke, am I right?" A nurse asked from behind the lobby desk.

"Yes please." Sakura beamed at the older woman.

"Alright, room I-16 on the 3rd floor." The nurse motioned us toward elevators.

"Arigato!" we all chime as we moved off toward the elevators.

"Kareta!" I cringed and sweat dropped when I turned around and saw Gai-sensei running toward me with a pair of leg weights.

"Hai, Gai-sensei?" I groan.

"Put these on and give me 200 pushups!" he ordered, throwing the weights at me.

"But sensei, I'm wearing a _dress_ !" I hissed, scouting around furiously to see is anyone was watching this show Gai just started. No wonder Oto-San tries to avoid him.

"Uh, we'll see you up stairs, okay Kareta-nee-chan?" Sakura waved to me as she stepped into the elevator along side with Naruto.

"Hey, you won't mind if I take a potty break first, will ya'?" I heard Naruto chuckle as the elevator doors closed and began its journey to the 3rd floor of the Konoha hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I was just about to open Sasuke's door when I notice sakura coming down the hallway with a bag of apples.

"Oh Kareta-Chan, I was just bringing Sasuke-kun something to eat." Sakura grinned.

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Naruto yelled, running up to us as I slid the door open.

I walked straight over to Sasuke and placed my hand on his. As soon as our flesh touched, his aggravated thoughts disappeared as he shifted his angered eyes to my worried ones. I backed away and turned my attention to Naruto. I lifted my eyes to see that Sasuke was gripping his bed sheets with an aggravated look on his handsome features. Sakura on the other hand, was oblivious to this as she pealed some apples for him.

"Here you are Sasuke!" Sakura smiled as she handed a apple slice to him.

The next thing I knew, Sasuke slapped the apple pieces out of her hand.

"What the hell?" Naruto exclaimed, jumping off the ground. I only stood in the corner, watching.

'_What's gotten into you Sasuke?'_ I gripped my soft dress over my heart. _'Please! Stop!'_

"Naruto…" Sasuke spoke in a low demanding voice, I could only recognize as rage.

"Yeah, I'm listening." Naruto growled.

"I want you to fight me!" Sasuke barked, with a crazy look in his eyes. "Fight me NOW!"

Sakura and I both gasped at this.

"What are you talking about, we're in a hospital!" Naruto yelled back, utterly confused.

"Shut up and fight!" Sasuke bellowed making tears threaten to spill out my eyes. "After all, you _did_ say you wanted to fight, so now you finally got your chance! That is unless you chickened out…" Sasuke taunted evilly.

"Hey wait a minute Sasuke…" Sakura intruded their argument.

'_This fighting… I CAN'T STAND IT!' _I scream in my head as my body started to shake.

"This is perfect! I was just thinking about how I wanted to kick your ass!" Naruto smirked cockily.

"Guys, please, just try and talk about this." Sakura probed, trying to calm the boys down."Follow me." Sasuke ordered as he and Naruto filed out the hospital room to the stairs.

Sakura and I could only follow the two like lost puppies, our faces parallel to the tiled floor. But I could feel Sasuke's crimson Sharingan burning into my skull, telling me not to get in the way.

Sasuke and Naruto walked out onto the hospital roof. The only thing that could be heard was the raspy wind and the sound of our shoes against the concrete roof. Then they stopped.

"Heh!" Naruto let out a dry laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked dryly with a blank expression.

"Nothing's funny, I'm just psyched cause I know today is the day when I finally beat you." Naruto smirked.

"Don't talk nonsense you _loser_!" Sasuke growled

"I won't be such a _loser_ after I win today, will I?" Naruto growled back.

Sakura stood at the door way on the roof, paralyzed. Me, I was on the ground sobbing to myself, not crying, but coaching myself to awaken from this sick nightmare.

"A baka like you has no business acting all '_high and mighty'_ "Sasuke snarled.

"Tch. What happened to the calm and controlled Sasuke?"

"Let's just do this you insignificant dobe."

"Put your headband on and we will. I'll wait"

"I don't need that thing!"

"Just do it, come on!" Naruto fidgeted. He's starting to get impatient just standing there.

"I have no reason to; you won't be able to put a scratch on my forehead." Sasuke gave an evil smirk.

"That's not the point! You know putting your headband on is a equal testament to fighting on equal terms as a leaf shinobi!" Naruto barked, furious now.

"There you go, acting all _'high and mighty'_ again! Do you really think that we're equals?" Sasuke yelled back.

"Hell yeah I do! All this time I never _once_ thought that I was inferior to you in _any_ way!"

"You're an complete embarrassment!" Sasuke lashed out his arm in rage.

"Only cause next to me it's an embarrassment to see how weak you are! Isn't that right Sasuke?"

"NARUTO!"

"SASUKE!"

And the punches flew.

It seems no matter where I go, how far I run, the people I love never seem to stop all this damn fighting! I grip my head tightly as the tears streamed from my eyes. I could feel the heat from Sasuke's fire ball on my skin, over dosed with chakra.

'_I have to get out f here. I have to-'_

"Chidori! 100 birds!"

"Please… stop this…" I whisper.

"I'm going to win no matter what!" Naruto screamed.

"I'm not finished yet!" Sasuke yelled in return.

"Stop fighting, both of you _stop_!" I picked myself off the floor. "STOP IT!" I scream as I ran to stop the two powerful attacks they wielded.

Suddenly a figure flashed in-between the two bitter rivals, grabbing their wrist, they threw each boy into a water storage tank. I ended up running straight into Kakashi. I was sent straight to the floor. Instead of getting up, I let myself stay on the cols concrete roof as I curled into a ball and began to cry like a new born child. Screaming, like I was giving birth to one.

"Kareta, Musume, I love you and I don't want you to endure anymore pain as it is. Forgive me. "Kakashi's voice rang in my ear. He hit the pressure point on the back of my neck. I fell into a slumber as he picked me up in his strong arms…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX[No P.O.V]

"What do you two think you're doing? You could have killed her!" Kakashi bit out shifting his unconscious daughter in his arms. "I have to admit that was a little intense for a sparring match, what's going on with you two?" Kakashi glared at the two boys, when his lone eye wandered to Naruto, he kept it there, deep in thought.

After successfully removing his hand from the crinkled water tower, Sasuke mincely stood and sent his piercing gaze toward Naruto, who was having his own troubles getting himself straightened out. Sasuke smirked evilly as he watched Naruto struggle to get up; beside him was a hole where a tiny stream of water sprouts out from where his attack hit.

"What were you thinking? Were you really going to kill him Sasuke?" Kakashi lay Kareta gently on the ground as sakura quickly ran up to her. Sasuke's smirk faded as he looked up at Kakashi, who was now above him. "You really need to watch this superiority you have…"

Sasuke glared at Kakashi, his eyes slightly softened as he took a small glance toward Kareta's direction before back flipping off the roof.

"Sasuke…" Sakura merely whispered as Kareta started to stir.

XXXXXX

Atop the second Hokage's head stood a six armed man, scanning the peaceful village bellow with his piercing brown eyes

XXXXXX

"Sakura," Kakashi jumped down from his post to a sniffling sakura. "It'll be alright don't you worry, we'll soon have them back to their old selves again; cheer up, okay?" he beamed under his concealing mask. "I'll see you soon." And he was off.

Naruto jumped off the base of the water tower and stalked toward the sniffling rosette.

"What is it Naruto?" she asked him with deep concern in her emerald eyes.

"Listen sakura, it's between _us_ so just stay out of it…" Naruto softly bit.

They both turned to look at a stirring Kareta. Naruto had complete sympathy for this soon to be Withered Flower.

XXXXXXX

The young Uchiha sat in a slouched position in a strong limb of an Oak. The images of the vivid fight between himself and his older brother, Itachi Uchiha, replayed continuously through his mind. He got angrier and angrier by the second. Little did Sasuke know, 4 powerful shinobi stood just a few buildings off.

Sasuke let out a gasp of half annoyance half shock as invisible wire tied him to the tree.

"Sasuke, let it go. You have to forget about revenge." The copy nin glared down at the boy.

"What?" Sasuke barked, out raged.

"Believe me, in this world I've met a lot of guys who feel the way you do. Trust me, for those who follow the path of revenge it never ends well…" Kakashi's blank eye bore into Sasuke's black ones. "You'll only tear yourself apart. And even if you _did_ succeed, what would you have then? _Nothing._" Kakashi clenched the end of the wire.

"Shut up! What makes you think you know anything about it? It's easy for you to talk, you have _NO_ idea!" Sasuke spat. Automatically images of when they found Kareta flashed into his mind.

_She had told him about what happened to her clan and that there were only two other survivors, that she didn't care for in the least. He remembered when she would go over his house and talks sometimes even go out like to the park and such._

Sasuke shook his head violently. Now wasn't the time to think about that. Now was the time for vengeance.

"Now, just try to calm down." Kakashi ordered.

"Maybe if I killed the most important people in _your_ life, everyone who's ever meant anything; maybe _then_ I'd listen to you. Cause maybe _then_ you'd have _some_ idea how _I_ feel!" Sasuke roared urging to go all out on Kakashi.

"Hmmm, that's an interesting theory, but I'm afraid you're a little too late to put it to the test." Kakashi nonchalantly spoke. "Everyone you're talking about is already _dead_." He finished with a simple smile that was unfortunately, hidden underneath his mask. Sasuke couldn't hold in his shock as he let those words sink in.

'_Now I know why he chose Kareta that day… They're the same. But still…'_

"I've been around a lot longer than you have kid. I've seen my share of troubles. You're not the only one who knows what it's like to lose somebody."

Images of Kareta with sorrow plastered on her beautiful face flashed through his mind.

'_This girl, Kareta Obuteh, my girlfriend, this fragile little being we found in the woods; so helpless, so weak, is just like me. _Impossible._ Yes, her clan was murdered, but did her older _sibling_ do that viscous deed? _No, _these damned Konoha nin did. Yes, she want revenge, but she out grew majority of it. Me? Not in the slightest. Yes, she had been alone… with two other survivors _of her clan._ Me? Tch, everyone either hated my guts just for wielding the Uchiha name; wanted me dead, or just another fucking fangirl. I may love her, but she knows nothing of how I truly feel…'_

"So it looks like neither of us has lived a charmed life, have we? Still we're not all that bad off. At least you and I have been lucky enough to have comrades to help fill the void."

This time Sakura, Kareta, _and_ Naruto filled his, mind of all the quality time they had with one another.

"Anyway, I do know how you feel." Kakashi finished off, letting go of the rope that binded Sasuke to the great oak. "With the Chidori, you're granted gift of magnificent power. It's _not_ a power to be used against your comrades or to seek vengeance. I think you know what it's for. Okay! End of lecture, you decide what I said means anything or not." And just like that Kakashi was gone.

XXXXXXXXXX

Uzumaki Naruto kept a steady pace behind the two girls he admired the most as they walked down the paved back road, deep in thought.

Sakura Haruno couldn't stop the replayment of the creation of Sasuke's curse mark in her head.

"Sakura?" Naruto questioned, quite annoyed with the silence, snapping both Sakura and the adopted Hatake back into reality. Sakura turned to look at Naruto square in the face. Kareta paid them no mind, she was too busy focusing on this bubbling feeling inside her, telling that something was completely off.

"Uh, how about some Ramen, ne?" Sakura gave a fake smile and started to walk toward Ichiraku with Kareta and Naruto in tow.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kareta Hatake sat on the farther bar stool away from her two friends. Sakura, as equally depressed, and Naruto, acting as merry as can be, like nothing had happened only a few hours ago.

"Here you are!"

"Down the hatch!" Naruto broke apart his chop sticks and started to dig into his ramen when he noticed how glum Sakura and Kareta were.

"Come on guys dig in! The BBQ pork ramen here is out of this world!" he cheered. His grin soon faded at his failed attempt to make his friends happy. "Sakura…"

"Um, it's about time for me to head home. I don't want Kakashi to worry. See you guys tomorrow!" I call rather quickly as I fled the shop and ran down the street.

Even when my legs ached from running so long and far, I never stopped. My arm shielding my eyes, I let my legs take control and let them lead me where ever they pleased. When they reached their limits, I dropped to the cold ground with a thud and began to cry my eyes out. I gasped in shock when I felt warm, strong arms envelope me into a sturdy chest. I immediately began to calm down when I heard their steady heart beat.

_Thump!_

_Tha-dump!_

Kareta-Chan, what are you doing here?" I felt a soft kiss on my masked neck. "I need to tell you something. Something… important." His voice came ina soft, deep wishper next to my ear.

"Hai…" was all I could manage as he picked me up bridal style and carried me into the open door of the apartment.

I kept my eyes closed the entire time as I was carried into a room and laid on a soft bed.

"Kareta, I want you to forget about me. _Hate_ me." I felt him lay on the bed so we were face-to-face, nose-to-nose. I felt his warm hand travel up my arm and started to stroke the back of my neck.

My lips were glued shut. I couldn't say or do a damn thing!

"There's a note for you inside the right pillow case. Good-bye, my beloved Kareta-Chan."

There was a pause and then a wave of pain struck me as he slammed his hand into the pressure point on my neck. At that moment I lost all consciousness, but I swear I heard a soft 'I love you'…

* * *

><p><em><strong>*.*.*.*Quote: The early bird might get the worm, but the second mouse gets the cheese.*.*.*.*<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WOW I really hope every single one of you enjoyed this story cause I did I can't wait for the sequel, and I'm the author! Keep an eye out okay! Don't forget about me! While you're waiting for the epilogue and the sequel you can check out my other stories! Tanks again! And PLEASE REVIEW I'm BEGGING HERE! Lol take care!**

**-Shadow's of the Fan a.k.a Gaara's Bride**


	6. Bonus Chapter: In between the gap

A frail girl fell to the ground with a huff of exhaustion. "I don't get it. Why can I beat Sasuke, but not you?" she groaned as she looked up at the fluffy clouds.

"I guess I'm just better than the great and famous Teme Uchiha." Naruto laughed and plopped down on her left side.

"Shut it Dobe, all your jutsu are either stupid, weak, or you just can't control it enough." Sasuke sat on Kareta's right side. Dark eyes glaring at Naruto.

"Aww come on Sasuke, Naruto's jutsus' are pretty cool!" the white haired genin elbowed the Uchiha hard in the stomach. She turned to Naruto with happy creased eyes and a grin hidden behind her mask. "There isn't any chance that your Sexy no Jutsu works on girls does it?" she gave him a wink.

Sakura, who was seated on Sasuke's right, choked on her water and looked at Kareta wide eyed. "Kareta-Chan! You really don't want to learn that ridiculous jutsu, do you?"

Kareta let out a chuckle much like her 'father's'. She quickly bounced off the ground and stood in front of a grinning Naruto, a frowning Sasuke, and a puzzled Sakura. "How about this," she got each of their attention especially Sasuke's. "for the rest of the day we stay in the Sexy no Jutsu form. Whoever transforms back first loses! And no cheating!" she grabbed Naruto's and Sasuke's hands, Sasuke's lingering on her's more than necessary, and put the two boys on either side of her. She picked up Sakura and placed her at Naruto's side. "Naruto, you and Sakura are partners, and me and Sasuke will be partners. We meet at Ichiraku's at 8." Kareta nodded to her team. Naruto showed them the simple had sign and soon they were ready.

"Okay, me and Sakura-chan first!" Naruto and Sakura exchanged nods and formed the hand sign.

"Sexy no Jutsu!"

Naruto's cloud cleared first and there stood a girl with long yellow hair in two pigtails. She wore an orange T-shirt and a blue mini skirt with white closed toe sandals. She had Naruto's shiny blue eyes and his playful whiskers. "Naruko is **here**!" the blonde teen shouted and jumped in the air making her breasts giggle. In a rush to see Sakura, Naruko waved her arms around, clearing the smoke.

In the clearing smoke stood a handsome teenage boy with spiky, messy pink hair. He had a wide forehead and squinty green eyes glaring at Kareta. His long, muscular arms were tucked into the pockets of white pants and he wore a deep red dress shirt with a white circle on the breast pocket. "Kareta-Chan, you totally owe me a day at the springs…" his deep voice bit at the giggling kunoichi.

"We'll name you: Sakumo!" she sang and grabbed Sasuke's hands in excitement. He gave her a questioning look, but said nothing.

"Kareta-Chan, your turn!" Naruko cheered.

Kareta and Sasuke stood side by side and formed the hand seal.

"Sexy no Jutsu!"

Kareta's smoke cleared first this time around to show a tall teenage boy with long white hair in a low ponytail. He had big white eyes with a hint of lavender. He wore a white mask from the bridge of his nose down. He also wore a white dress shirt with a lightning bolt on the breast pocket, black pants, and black stud earrings. "This is so awesome! My name should be Kaito!" the white haired boy squeaked the best he could with his deep voice. Sakumo come over and punched him in the arm.

"Guys don't act like that. Don't you watch Sasuke-kun?" he signed dreamily.

"No. Am I supposed to?" Kaito blushed lightly under his mask, but still glared at Sakumo.

"Would you two stop talking about me like I'm not here." A femmine voice came from the clearing smoke. There stood a girl with spiky long hair in a high ponytail with long side bangs. She wore a strapless navy sundress with the Uchiha crest on the bottom. She also wore the same closed toe flats as Naruto… err wait _Naruko_…

"Aw Sasuke-kun, you look so cute!" Sakumo gushed, this time Kaito delivered the punch.

Naruko came over and inspected and aggravated Sasuke's handiwork. "Not bad Sasuki-chan!" she clapped her on the back.

"Why the hell is my name 'Sasuki'?" Sasuki barked at Naruko.

"Because it totally fits you Teme!" Naruko turned around exposing the Uzumaki spiral crest on the back of her shirt to her black hair friend. "Isn't this cool Teme! Usually we would be naked, but this time we're fully clothed!" she skipped in between Kaito and Sakumo.

"So what do you want to do _first_, Naruko-_Chan_…?" Sakumo gritted between closed teeth.

Naruko pondered a bit then snapped her fingers. "How about we all head to the flower shop first then we split up!" Naruko started to run out of the training field, her other teammates slugging behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hearing the tinkling of the bell on the door, Ino jumped up from planting the new shipment of poppies to greet whoever had just walked through the doors. Ino gasped in shock at a group of four that entered the shop. Two tall teenage boys and two girls slightly shorter than them. The boys were extremely cute; the girls must be her competition… "What can I do for you lovely young men today?" Ino purred as she scanned them up and down, especially Sakumo.

"I think she's checking us out…" Kaito whispered to Sakumo. They both shivered in disgust. Kaito cleared his throat. "Um, we are here… visiting our _cousins_… Um… _me_… uh Neji…" Kaito looked at Sakumo worriedly for help.

"_I'm_ visiting _Sakura_…" he filled in quietly.

"**She** is here for Lady Tsunade!" Kaito cut in before Naruko could speak.

"Ah yes, and _this_ pretty lady is visiting little old **Rock Lee**!" Sakumo snickered as Sasuki sent her a deadly glare.

"Oh then, why are you guys wearing different clan crest, except for hunky-forehead?" Sakumo grew a deadly aura as Ino place a hand on her hip.

"Uh… Gift Shop!" they all said at once and then quickly ran out the shop.

"You two are complete idiots!" Sasuki growled at the heavy breathing boys. Naruko stomped her foot and flicked the Uchiha in the forehead.

"Don't say such mean things to Sakura and Kareta-Chan!"

"Sakumo,…" Sakumo started.

"and Kaito…" The white haired boy finished as the boys sat on the ground. Their facial expressions suddenly turned queasy. They shifted. They shifted again. And again, until Sakumo cried out in agony.

"How do you sit with these things in your pants?"

Sasuki and Naruko both blushed at this.

"Y-you move it to one of the inner sides of your thigh…" Sasuki looked away with a faint blush.

"I am not touching it. I don't even care if it's technically mine." Kaito shifted again. "I'm going home to see if I can find some loose pants or something." He got up and headed for the large apartment buildings on the other side of town.

"I'm coming too." Sakumo chased after him. Sasuki and Naruko looked at each other before silently following after the boys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On his day off, Kakashi expected to kick back and watch T.V. all day. So he was every bit surprised when 4 familiar looking teens walked right on through his front door. "And who do the four of you think you are walking into my home?" Kakashi's lazy eye drifted over to the tense kids he knew was his team. Eh, he could mess with them a little. Kakashi got up from the couch, dressed in his sleeveless navy ANBU shirt with his mask attached and regular sweat pants. "Oh I see you guys stopped by the gift shop!" he gave the black haired girl a pat on the shoulder. He raised a gray brow when he heard her lowly growl. "Sooo, are you shinobi?" Kakashi stuck his hand behind the back pillows on the couch. He smirked when he saw the white haired boy tense, 'cause he knew that's where Kakashi kept a kunai.

"Yes, but we are currently… uh…on a vacation. Yeah! That's it!" the blonde, he long knew was Naruto, shouted only to be punched in the head by all 3 of her friends.

"We heard that the great copy ninja lived here! We all are such great fans! So care for an interview?" the pink haired boy quickly suggested.

"Why, I'd _love_ to. About time I had a fan club!" Kakashi patted the couch. He watched as Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura sat but not Kareta.

The white haired boy was slightly bouncing around, his eyes slightly teary. "Um, may I use your bathroom?" he winced.

Kakashi eyed him hard. "Sure go straight down this hall and it's the door straight in front of you…" he watched as the white haired boy practically ran to the bathroom.

When Kaito entered the bathroom he quickly looked into the mirror. "Whoa… I'm _cute_!" He breathed through his mask. Quickly remembering the true reason he came o the bathroom, he made a shadow clone and told it to go into Kakashi's room and grab two pairs of sweat pants. Looking at himself once more Kaito flushed the toilet and ran the tap. He turned it off and rushed back into the living room as his clone silently entered Kakashi's empty room.

"Aha! It was good to release that… had it in all day!" the white haired boy sat next to Sasuki who lightly blush at this.

"So what would you like to know?" Kakashi pulled out his Icha Icha.

"Um, what's your team like?" Naruko started off, grinning like a fool.

"Hmm, my team you ask? Well this might sound crazy but you 4 look just like them, of course they just so happen to be the opposite gender." Kakashi chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. Sasuki and Naruko felt a cold sweat fall from their fore heads. "Anyway the blonde, Naruto, he's an absolute fool. Although he can be a good ninja when needed. Sasuke, Naruto's rival, seems like a loner in my eyes. Although I know he has a crush on someone I know personally although I can't say for confidential reasons." Kakashi's eye twinkled when he looked at Sasuki who blushed deeply and at Kaito who looked mad and embarrassed at the same time. "There's my two wonderful kunoichi Sakura and my favorite Kareta. Hmm yes, Sakura has the brains and such, no jutsu although that would improve her strength greatly. Kareta she chats a lot, she needs to cut that habit out. She loves to kick me into the fridge for some strange reason, but eh I guess that's what they call father daughter love. And that's about it." Kakashi looked at the hallway leading to the rooms and then turned back to the still tense teens.

"Um wow look at the time! Almost 6! Well got to go see 'ya!" Kaito grabbed Sakumo's and Sasuki's arms and ran out the apartment.

"What the hell! I can walk perfectly fine by myself!" Sasuki softly bit as they ran into the lobby, but she never jerked her arm away.

"Stop being such a drama queen Sasuke-kun. Did anyone else noticed that... well… _he_ noticed?" Kaito stopped outside the complex.

"Yeah but more importantly, did you get the pants?" Sakumo turned her teammate to look at him.

"Yes, yes I got my clone to get them." Kaito took the pair of sweat pants from his clone. It disappeared in a poof of smoke as Kaito passed a pair to Sakumo. "Here, let's find a public bathroom." The group split up in their groups and made their way into the city.

Kaito pretended to be a couple touring the city. They held hands as they walked into a café with rest rooms. They both rushed into the unisex one and lock the door.

"Sasuke! T-turn around." Kaito's whole face turned beet red, at the thought of Sasuke seeing him without pants on.

"Kareta, its fine. It's nothing I haven't seen before, remember, I'm really a guy?" Sasuki tapped his temple.

"Oh yeah… sorry." Kaito unbuckled his belt and slowly slid his pants off."Um… S-sasuke-kun…" Kaito covered his masked face with his manly hands.

"What?" Sasuki gave him an annoyed look.

"I-I don't k-know h-how to… um… um…"

"Well out with it!"

"I can't set it by myself!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later the group of four awkwardly made their way into Ichiraku's ramen shop. They all shared embarrassed looks then nodded. A large cloud of smoke filled the shop as the squad of genin returned into their regular forms, Kareta and Sakura still wearing the sweat pants. They each sat on a bar stool and ordered their designated flavor of ramen.

Sakura leaned close to Kareta so that only she could hear. "Did Sasuke-kun help you w-with, your _pants_ issue?"

"Y-yeah but we promised never to bring it up again…. EVER." Kareta blushed 10 different shades of red as she spared a glance at Sasuke.

"Hey guys… let's agree to _never_ do something like this **again**." Sakura looked at her teammates as they all nodded together. The team ate their ramen awkwardly and said their good- byes.

Kareta started on her way when she felt a soft hand grip her wrist.

"Mind if I walk you home?" Sasuke fell into step with her.

"You? Walk home with me? I thought you would have never wanted to see me again." Kareta scoffed as she kicked a can.

"Tch." Sasuke looked at the ground and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Today was… fun."

Kareta jokingly, got into a fighting stance. "Who are you and what have you done to Sasuke!" she playfully laughed, nudging him softly with her shoulder.

He glared at her, and pushed her back harder. "Shut up and walk."

"Ah, there he goes." Kareta started to kick the can once more. They walked in silence for a while until they reach the doors of her complex. "Thanks Sasuke… today was fun after all." She chuckled and swiftly pulled down her mask to kiss the Uchiha on the cheek before she sprinted into the doors.

"Hn." Sasuke blushed and kicked the can she left idle all the way to his home.

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

**. **

**.**

**.**

**Or is it! Dun dun dun! Yup I thought since this story was so popular than my others, that I would give all of you a little treat. I hope you like this little chapter I came up with the idea in the middle of math class. Hey… idk anymore… XD hopefully I'll get tons of reviews/comments! I love those things! They keep me writing. Every time I get one on a story that I'm not currently working on, I drop everything, read the review/comment, and get started working on a new chapter for that story (If it hasn't been completed!) Well I don't know guy, review/comment if you want more little side stories of this little team, and I'll do it! It might take a while but I will! PROMISE!**

**See ya in my other stories!**

**-Shadows of the Fan a.k.a Gaarasbride**


End file.
